hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 110 (2011)
Confusion × And × Expectation (コンワク×ト×オモワク, Konwaku × To × Omowaku) is the 110th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 25th, 2013. Overview Welfin investigates and discovers that there are two infiltrators in the palace. Minutes before the selection, the King orders a change of security system as the extermination team members prepare themselves to begin the invasion. Summary The extermination team decides to use the nearest exit which is located in the staircase. Inside the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, Hina who is having a bath complains about her current appearance due to exorcising Nen for Leol. She is determined to ask for a reward when he comes back and insists on Shidore to talk more. Elsewhere in the palace, Bizeff is distressed on learning that Palm is actually an infiltrator. He encounters Welfin along the way who demands Bizeff not to use cellular phones as it irritates his ears. Welfin also knows that Bizeff is looking for a woman, suggesting Bizeff gives him something which belonged to her in order to trace her scent. After being threatened by the Chimera Ant, Bizeff agrees and runs off to find Palm's clothes. Another Chimera Ant contacts Welfin and they discovered the shoes left by Knov the other day when he infiltrated the palace. Welfin immediately recognizes that the blood belonged to Taragetter, a member of his squad. He analyzes the situation very carefully. Using his acute scent, Welfin discovers that the infiltrator has successfully entered the palace and is in cahoots with Bizeff's woman. In a separate room, Komugi sits alone in front of an untouched Gungi board. She opens her eyes and tears fall as she remarks that she still hasn't known Meruem's name. She wishes to play with him again. Five million people gathered outside the palace. Meruem is followed around by Menthuthuyoupi and is immediately knocked out as the King is irritated by his presence. Neferpitou, sitting on her post, senses the exchange and laughs it off, remarking that all of the Royal Guard have been beaten by the King. Menthuthuyoupi flies to Neferpitou's post and tells her to remove the En surrounding the King. Neferpitou proposes a plan to use En while not irritating the King, that is, Meruem has to stay in one place. He refuses the proposal and orders Neferpitou to keep her En outside the palace. Should someone attack from the underground, Neferpitou would not be able to tell, yet Meruem insists that if something like that happens, she will take care of the intruder personally. When asked about Komugi's security, Neferpitou assured him that eleven soldiers are still within the palace. Meruem concludes the meeting by ordering that no one should enter the second floor of the palace. The Royal Guard talk it over and disseminate the order of the King. Shaiapouf is troubled by this and proceeds to fly over to the palace. Welfin continues in his investigation but is distressed that the rain washed away the scent he is tracking. He follows the scent all the way to the main staircase and finds Menthuthuyoupi taking his post there, as Shaiapouf suggested. Menthuthuyoupi relays Meruem's orders and Welfin, after realizing that the intruders must have used his own power during the infiltration, dismisses himself from the Royal Guard. Bizeff returns to him with Palm's clothes and Welfin lies to the secretary about having a bomb somewhere in the palace. Bizeff instantly buys the lie and gets scared. Welfin suggests that they tell the Royal Guard, but not soon. He himself is determined to become King behind the scenes, and in doing so, he must get friendly with Bizeff first, not the King. The extermination team return to Knov's dimension and spend the next seven minutes waiting. Knuckle and Meleoron review their plan. Knov returns to inform them that the Royal Guard is on the move. Gon, Killua, and Ikalgo spend their time eating and drinking while discussing their plans as well. Killua and Ikalgo start to have a dispute about exceptions in their plans and Morel suggests that one exception could be a woman. The King's objective is to reproduce so it may be possible that what the King is doing during the pre-selection is choosing women. They analyze the situation and guess that Bizeff may be actually bringing women for the King. Morel and Knuckle suggest that the King and Palm might have been doing "some things" and that they should stick to the plan. They begin to discuss the other exceptions and Knuckle contradicts Killua's ideas. Morel assumes that the King and the Royal Guard will fight them. With one minute left, the members prepare themselves to leave the dimension. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc